Polnische Fußballnationalmannschaft
(die Weiß-Roten) | verband = Polski Związek Piłki Nożnej | konföderation = UEFA | tech_sponsor = Nike | trainer = Franciszek Smuda | co-trainer = | kapitän = Jakub Błaszczykowski | rekordtorschütze = Włodzimierz Lubański (48) | rekordspieler = Michał Żewłakow (101) | heimstadion = Nationalstadion (Warschau) | fifa_abkürzung = POL | fifa_rang = | pattern_la1=_pol10|pattern_b1=|pattern_ra1=_pol10| leftarm1=FFFFFF|body1=FFFFFF|rightarm1=FFFFFF|shorts1=d00000|socks1=FFFFFF| pattern_la2=_pol10|pattern_b2=|pattern_ra2=_pol10| leftarm2=d00000|body2=000000|rightarm2=d00000|shorts2=FFFFFF|socks2=d00000 | spiele = | siege = | unentschieden = | niederlagen = | erstes_spiel = Ungarn 1:0 Polen | datum1 = (Budapest, Ungarn; 18. Dezember 1921) | ho_sieg = Polen 10:0 San Marino | datum2 = (Kielce, Polen; 1. April 2009) | ho_niederlage = Dänemark 8:0 Polen | datum3 = (Kopenhagen, Dänemark; 26. Juni 1948) | wmteilnahme = 7 | wmerste = 1938 | wmbeste = Dritter Platz 1974, 1982 | KontTurnTeiln = 2 | KontTurnErste = 1960 | KontTurnBeste = Achtelfinale 1960 | OlympiaMedaille1 = Gold | OlympiaJahr1 = 1972 | OlympiaMedaille2 = Silber | OlympiaJahr2 = 1976 | datenstand = 12. Oktober 2010 }} Die Polnische Fußballnationalmannschaft repräsentiert den polnischen Fußballverband. Sie hatte ihre erfolgreichste Zeit in den 1970er Jahren, als sie von vielen Experten zu den besten Teams der Welt gezählt wurde. Geschichte Der polnische Fußballverband PZPN wurde 1919 gegründet. 1923 trat der Verband der FIFA bei und trägt seitdem offiziell Länderspiele aus. Polen nahm bisher siebenmal an Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften teil, wobei die erfolgreichste Zeit des polnischen Fußballs in den 1970er Jahren war. 1972 erreichte sie ihren bisher größten Erfolg, als die damalige Mannschaft Fußball-Olympiasieger bei den Sommerspielen in München wurde. Zwei Jahre später erreichte die Mannschaft bei der WM in Deutschland den dritten Platz, ein Ergebnis, das sie 1982 in Spanien wiederholen konnte. Zwei weitere Olympische Silbermedaillen kamen 1976 in Montreal und 1992 in Barcelona hinzu. Hingegen liefen die Qualifikationen zu Fußball-Europameisterschaften für lange Zeit wenig erfolgreich, auch während der goldenen Ära der 1970er Jahre konnte sich kein polnisches Team qualifizieren. Erst die Qualifikationsrunde zur EM 2008 brachte die erstmalige Qualifikation. Bei der Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2012 ist man als Gastgeber neben der Ukraine automatisch qualifiziert. Teilnahmen Polens an der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1938 in Frankreich Die polnische Mannschaft scheiterte in der ersten Runde mit 5:6 nach Verlängerung an Brasilien. Das Spiel gilt als eines der besten und dramatischsten in der WM-Historie. Ernst Willimowski erzielte als erster Spieler in der Geschichte der WM-Endrunde in diesem Spiel vier Tore. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1974 in Deutschland 210px|thumb|right|180px|Polen feiert den Sieg gegen Brasilien Polen qualifizierte sich für das Turnier mit einem Spiel gegen den Weltmeister von 1966 England. Ein bis heute in Polen gefeierter Nationalheld ist der damalige Torschütze von Wembley, Jan Domarski. Die Auslosung brachte allerdings nicht minder hochkarätige Gegner: Den Vize-Weltmeister von 1970 Italien, den Geheimfavoriten Argentinien und den Außenseiter Haiti. Das erste Spiel der Polen sorgte gleich dafür, dass die polnische Mannschaft mit kraftvollem Offensivfußball zu einer der beliebtesten Mannschaften des Turniers wurde. Argentinien wurde mit 3:2 besiegt. Nach einem ungefährdeten 7:0-Erfolg über Haiti warfen sie mit 2:1 den großen Favoriten Italien aus dem Turnier. In der Zweiten Finalrunde, die erstmals in Gruppen ausgetragen wurde, trafen die Polen auf den Gastgeber Deutschland, auf Schweden und Jugoslawien. Nach zwei knappen Siegen mit 1:0 über Schweden und 2:1 über Jugoslawien kam es zu einem echten Halbfinale gegen die ebenfalls bisher siegreiche deutsche Mannschaft. In der legendären Wasserschlacht von Frankfurt verlor die technisch bessere Mannschaft gegen Deutschland mit 0:1. Sie scheiterte nach 90-minütigen Anrennen auf das deutsche Tor vor allem an einem Weltklasse-Torhüter namens Sepp Maier. Es half auch nichts, dass Polen einen ebenbürtigen Torhüter aufweisen konnte. Jan Tomaszewski hielt in der ersten Spielhälfte einen Foulelfmeter von Uli Hoeneß. Im Spiel um den dritten Platz gegen den Titelverteidiger Brasilien gewann Polen mit 1:0 durch ein Tor von Grzegorz Lato, der mit sieben Treffern auch Torschützenkönig des Turniers wurde. * Statistik Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1978 in Argentinien Nach den Erfolgen der letzten Weltmeisterschaft und den letzten beiden Olympischen Spielen war der Erfolgsdruck aus der Heimat für die polnische Mannschaft enorm. Man erwartete eine Steigerung des dritten Platzes von 1974. Dies war in Argentinien jedoch wesentlich schwieriger. Außerdem war die goldene Mannschaft auch einige Jahre älter geworden. Im Eröffnungsspiel gegen Weltmeister Deutschland war man zwar die bessere Mannschaft, kam aber über ein 0:0 nicht hinaus. Mit Siegen über Tunesien und Mexiko erreichte man als Gruppenerster die zweite Runde. Jedoch verlor man gegen Brasilien und Argentinien mit sehr viel Pech. Lediglich Peru konnte mit 1:0 besiegt werden. * Statistik Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1982 in Spanien Polen steckte 1982 daheim in einer schweren politischen Krise. Im Dezember 1981 war der Kriegszustand durch General Wojciech Jaruzelski ausgerufen worden und in der Heimat hegte man keine großen Hoffnungen als die Mannschaft nach Spanien aufbrach. Die ersten Gruppenspiele entsprachen dann auch dem Gemütszustand der gesamten Nation. Gegen Italien schien ein 0:0 zwar noch als Erfolg, doch das 0:0 gegen WM-Neuling Kamerun war eine Enttäuschung. Durch einen fulminanten 5:1-Sieg gegen Peru wurde man letztendlich Gruppensieger. Dieser Sieg wirkte wie ein Befreiungsschlag und in der zweiten Runde drehte die Mannschaft um ihren neuen Star Zbigniew Boniek dann erst richtig auf. Belgien wurde durch Boniek fast im Alleingang mit 3:0 geschlagen und gegen den Erzfeind Sowjetunion reichte ein 0:0 zum Einzug ins Halbfinale. Hier traf man erneut auf Italien, die jedoch ebenso wie Polen inzwischen aufgewacht waren und nach Siegen über Brasilien und Argentinien Polen nicht mehr als Hürde empfanden. So ging das Halbfinale mit 0:2 verloren. Im Spiel um den dritten Platz bezwangen sie dann Frankreich, das mit Michel Platini am Anfang einer großen Ära stand, mit 3:2. Platini und Boniek wurden später Klubkameraden bei Juventus Turin. * Statistik Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1986 in Mexiko 1986 war man in Polen überzeugt davon, dass mit Boniek, einem der europäischen Superstars, eine weitaus schlagkräftigere Truppe beisammen war als noch 1982. Die Ernüchterung erfolgte im ersten Gruppenspiel gegen Marokko. Mehr als ein 0:0 sprang nicht heraus. Ein neuer Modus, der auch Drittplatzierten erlaubte in die nächste Runde zu kommen, sorgte für die Entscheidung im zweiten Spiel. Durch einen 1:0-Sieg über Portugal war eine Vorentscheidung für die Qualifikation zum Achtelfinale gefallen. Die 0:3-Niederlage gegen England fiel nicht mehr ins Gewicht. Jedoch war die Reise im Achtelfinale durch eine deutliche 0:4-Niederlage gegen den Top-Favoriten Brasilien bereits beendet. Es sollte 16 Jahre dauern, bis wieder eine polnische Nationalmannschaft zu einer Fußball-WM reisen durfte. * Statistik Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2002 in Südkorea und Japan Nach souveräner Qualifikation war die Euphorie bei den polnischen Fans riesig, doch erste Probleme tauchten bereits im Vorfeld der WM auf, als die Mannschaft Diskussionen über Werbegelder und Prämien führte. Ein außersportlicher Skandal war der Auftritt des polnischen Popstars Edyta Górniak. Sie sang vor dem ersten Spiel die polnische Nationalhymne in eigentümlichem Popstil, was große Diskussionen in Polen hervorrief. Das Spiel gegen den Co-Gastgeber Südkorea ging mit einem Paukenschlag 0:2 (0:1) verloren. Nach der deutlichen 0:4 (0:1)-Niederlage gegen Portugal war Polen dann bereits vorzeitig ausgeschieden. Der 3:1 (2:0)-Sieg über die USA war hochverdient und hätte sogar höher ausfallen können, hatte aber nur noch statistischen Wert. In der Abschlusstabelle der Gruppe D belegte Polen mit 3 Punkten und 3:7 Toren aus 3 Spielen den vierten und letzten Platz. Statistik Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 in Deutschland Polen war für die Weltmeisterschaft als einer der beiden besten Gruppenzweiten der acht europäischen Qualifikationsgruppen qualifiziert. Von den zehn Gruppenspielen gingen nur zwei verloren, beide gegen den späteren Gruppensieger England. Dies schürte große Hoffnungen bei den polnischen Fußballfans, nach der Enttäuschung der letzten WM endlich wieder an große Zeiten anzuknüpfen. Jedoch zerstörte die überraschende Auftaktniederlage gegen Ecuador sämtliche Hoffnungen auf eine erfolgreiche WM. Gereist war nach Deutschland eine fast vollständig andere Mannschaft im Vergleich zu den Spielern der Qualifikationsrunde. Das Spiel gegen Ecuador wurde mit 0:2 (0:1) verloren, nachdem Polen in der Defensive nicht immer sattelfest war und in der Offensive teilweise rat- und ideenlos agierte und am Ende mit zwei Lattentreffern auch noch das Pech hinzukam. Das zweite Spiel gegen den Gastgeber Deutschland ging mit 0:1 (0:0) verloren. Polen konnte zwar bis in die Nachspielzeit mit Glück und dank ihres Torwarts Artur Boruc das 0:0 halten, nachdem allerdings Sobolewski zu Beginn der Schlussphase nach einem taktischen Foul die zweite Gelbe Karte sah und somit des Feldes verwiesen wurde, nahm der Druck auf das polnische Tor massiv zu. Nachdem in der 90. Minute Klose und Ballack jeweils nur die Latte trafen, war es Neuville, dem in der 90. +1 Minute das Tor gelang, was durch den Sieg Ecuadors am folgenden Tag das WM-Aus für Polen bedeutete. Im dritten Spiel gegen das zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls ausgeschiedene Costa Rica bemühte sich Polen zwar um Wiedergutmachung für das vorzeitige WM-Aus, das Spiel der polnischen Mannschaft erinnerte jedoch stark an die beiden vorangegangenen Spiele. Am Ende konnte die polnische Mannschaft ein eher schwaches Spiel durch die Tore von Bartosz Bosacki mit 2:1 (1:1) gewinnen und schied in der Gruppe A als Dritter (3 Spiele, 1 Sieg und 2 Niederlagen, 2:4 Tore (-2), 3 Punkte) vor Costa Rica mit drei Punkten Rückstand auf den für das Achtelfinale qualifizierenden zweiten Platz aus. Statistik Teilnahmen Polens an der Fußball-Europameisterschaft Fußball-Europameisterschaft 1960 in Frankreich Erstmals bei einer Europameisterschaft war Polen 1960 in Frankreich dabei. Damals musste man keine Qualifikation absolvieren, da nicht so viele Mannschaften wie heutzutage teilgenommen haben. In den ersten beiden Spielen im Achtelfinale verlor man gegen Spanien. Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2008 in Österreich und der Schweiz Polen qualifizierte sich zum ersten Mal überhaupt für eine Europameisterschaft. In der einzigen Gruppe mit acht Teams - in allen anderen Gruppen waren nur sieben Teams vertreten - wurde Polen Gruppensieger noch vor dem WM-Vierten und Vizeeuropameister Portugal. Polen reiste mit dem Slogan …bo liczy się sport i dobra zabawa! zur EM. Übersetzt heißt der Slogan …weil Sport und echter Spaß zählen!. Polen spielte im Verlauf der Vorrunde in der Gruppe B gegen den WM-Dritten Deutschland, den Co-Gastgeber Österreich und Kroatien. Nach einer 0:2-Niederlage gegen die deutsche Elf, für die Lukas Podolski beide Tore erzielte, erreichte man gegen Österreich ein 1:1 durch ein Tor von Roger Guerreiro und den österreichischen Ausgleich durch einen Elfmeter in der Nachspielzeit der zweiten Halbzeit durch Ivica Vastić. Nach der 0:1-Niederlage im letzten Spiel gegen die schon als Gruppensieger feststehenden und mit einer B-Elf antretenden Kroaten, beendete Polen die Gruppenphase an vierter und letzter Stelle und schied somit aus. Erfolge bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen Olympische Sommerspiele 1972 in München Das Olympische Fußballturnier von 1972 fand vom 26. August bis zum 10. September statt. Die Auslosung der Vorrunde ergab, dass die polnische Mannschaft gegen einen der Mitfavoriten gleich in der Vorrunde antreten musste. Die ersten Gegner Kolumbien und Ghana wurden locker mit 5:1 und 4:0 bezwungen. Das entscheidende Spiel um den Einzug in die zweite Gruppenphase folgte am letzten Spieltag gegen die DDR. Polen gewann mit 2:1 durch zwei Tore von Innenverteidiger Jerzy Gorgoń bei einem Gegentreffer von Joachim Streich. Die zweite Finalrunde brachte dann eine Enttäuschung im ersten Spiel. Polen kam über ein 1:1 gegen Dänemark nicht hinaus, konnte dann jedoch im zweiten Spiel den großen Favoriten Sowjetunion mit 2:1 bezwingen. Im letzten Spiel gewann Polen dann mit 5:0 gegen Marokko und zog ins Finale ein. Im Finale bezwang Polen das Team der Ungarn mit 2:1. Kurz vor der Halbzeit waren die Ungarn durch Varadi mit 1:0 in Führung gegangen. Kazimierz Deyna brachte dann bereits in der 47. Minute mit dem Ausgleich die Wende und besorgte selbst den Siegtreffer in der 68. Minute. Der Olympiasieg von München 1972 war der erste große Erfolg in der Geschichte des polnischen Fußballs. Olympische Sommerspiele 1976 in Montréal Der legendäre Trainer Kazimierz Górski saß bei diesem Turnier zum letzten Mal auf der polnischen Trainerbank. Als Olympiasieger von 1972 und WM-Dritter von 1974 war die polnische Mannschaft der Topfavorit auf den erneuten Gewinn der Goldmedaille. So war es natürlich keine Überraschung, dass die Mannschaft sich erneut bis ins Finale vorspielte. Doch diesmal war die DDR-Mannschaft von Trainer Georg Buschner die Stärkere. Die polnische Mannschaft trat wieder mit großer Spielkultur auf, doch hatte die Stürmer die Durchschlagskraft der letzten Jahre verlassen und die DDR gewann mit 3:1. Der Gewinn der Silbermedaille gehört dennoch zu den historischen großen Erfolgen des polnischen Fußballs. Olympische Sommerspiele 1992 in Barcelona Die ersten Olympischen Spiele nach der politischen Wende in Europa brachten für die polnischen Fußballfans eine nie erwartete Überraschung. Jetzt traten nicht mehr die Staatsamateure an, sondern eine Juniorenmannschaft, die Hoffnung für die Zukunft machte. Der spätere Nationaltrainer Janusz Wójcik hatte junge talentierte Spieler zur Verfügung, die in den ersten Runden viel stärker eingeschätzte Gegner wie Italien und Australien ausschaltete. Star dieser Mannschaft war der junge Mittelstürmer Andrzej Juskowiak, der Torschützenkönig des Turniers wurde und die Mannschaft ins Finale schoss. Gegen Gastgeber Spanien verloren sie dann äußerst unglücklich in einem dramatischen Finale mit 2:3. Dennoch ist der Gewinn der Silbermedaille der größte Erfolg seit den legendären Siegen der 1970er Jahre. Aktueller Kader Spieler die 2011 eingesetzt wurden (Stand: 9. Februar 2011) Aktuelle Länderspiele :siehe Hauptartikel: Liste der Länderspiele der polnischen Fußballnationalmannschaft Bekannte ehemalige Spieler Rekordhalter Anmerkung: * Die FIFA erkennt 5 Spiele im Olympiateam nicht als A-Länderspiele an. | Die meisten Tore im Nationalteam |} * Zbigniew Boniek, unumstrittener Star der 1980er Jahre und Mittelfeldmotor von Juventus Turin * Lucjan Brychczy, Mittelfeldspieler der 50er und 60er Jahre * Andrzej Buncol, Mittelfeldspieler bei der WM 1982, der auch in der Fußball-Bundesliga spielte * Kazimierz Deyna, Kapitän der goldenen Mannschaft der 1970er Jahre * Jan Domarski, schoss Polen mit seinem Ausgleichstreffer gegen England im Wembley-Stadion (1:1) zur WM 1974 * Robert Gadocha, einer der besten Linksaußen Europas in den 1970er Jahren * Jacek Gmoch, Verteidiger in den 60er Jahren, späterer Nationaltrainer * Jerzy Gorgoń, baumlanger Innenverteidiger der 1970er Jahre Mannschaft * Tomasz Hajto, ehemaliger Verteidiger vom FC Schalke 04 * Andrzej Iwan, Stürmer bei der WM 1978 und offensiver Mittelfeldspieler bei Górnik Zabrze und WM 1982, später VfL Bochum * [[Werner Janik|Werner Antoni Janik]], Torwart der 30er, 40er und 50er Jahre bei AKS Chorzow (Königshütte) bzw. F. V Germania Königshütte, später Vereinstrainer * Andrzej Juskowiak, Sturmführer der 90er Jahre. Zuletzt aktiv beim Zweitligisten FC Erzgebirge Aue. Dort beendete er seine Karriere vor Kurzem. * Henryk Kasperczak, Mittelfeldspieler und späterer Erfolgstrainer * Grzegorz Lato, Torschützenkönig der WM 1974 * Włodzimierz Lubański, galt vor der WM 1974 als der beste Spieler Polens, kam aufgrund einer Verletzung jedoch nicht zum Einsatz * Józef Młynarczyk, Torhüter der Bronze-Mannschaft bei der WM 1982, Sieger des Europapokals der Landesmeister und Weltpokalgewinner mit dem FC Porto * Mirosław Okoński, Mittelfeldspieler beim Hamburger SV * Andrzej Rudy, Mittelfeldspieler beim 1. FC Köln * Włodzimierz Smolarek, Linksaußen bei der WM 1982 und 1986, ab 1986 einer der populärsten Spieler bei Eintracht Frankfurt * Andrzej Szarmach, Mittelstürmer bei der WM 1974 und 1978 * Władysław Szczepaniak, Kapitän der WM-Mannschaft von 1938 * Zygfryd Szołtysik, kongenialer Partner von Lubański, Olympiasieger von 1972 * Jan Tomaszewski, polnische Torwartlegende der 1970er Jahre * Tomasz Wałdoch, Innenverteidiger vom FC Schalke 04 und Kapitän der Mannschaft bei der WM 2002 * Krzysztof Warzycha, Topstürmer bei Panathinaikos Athen * Władysław Żmuda, Innenverteidiger und Rekordspieler bei Weltmeisterschaften * Emmanuel Olisadebe, ein in Nigeria geborener polnischer Stürmer Nationaltrainer seit 1971 miniatur|150px|Kazimierz Górski miniatur|120px|Antoni Piechniczek * Kazimierz Górski, (1971 bis 1976), formte die beste polnische Nationalmannschaft aller Zeiten in den 1970er Jahre; Olympiasieger 1972 und WM-Dritter 1974 * Jacek Gmoch, (1976 bis 1978), Nachfolger des legendären Górski und Trainer bei der WM 1978 * Ryszard Kulesza, (1978 bis 1980) * Antoni Piechniczek, (1981 bis 1986, 1996/1997), Trainer bei der WM 1982 und WM 1986; 1982 WM-Dritter * Wojciech Łazarek (1986 bis 1989) * Andrzej Strejlau, (1989 bis 1993) * Lesław Ćmikiewicz (1993) * Henryk Apostel (1993 bis 1995) * Władysław Stachurski (1995 bis 1996) * Krzysztof Pawlak (1997) * Janusz Wójcik (1997 bis 1999) * Jerzy Engel, (2000 bis 2002), Trainer bei der WM 2002 * Zbigniew Boniek, (2002), trat bereits nach nur fünf Spielen als Trainer zurück * Paweł Janas, (2003 bis 2006) * Leo Beenhakker, (2006 bis 2009) * Stefan Majewski (2009, interim) * Franciszek Smuda (seit 2009) Siehe auch * Liste der Länderspiele der polnischen Fußballnationalmannschaft * Fußball in Polen Weblinks * Polnischer Fußballverband (engl./polnisch) Fußnoten Kategorie:Fußballnationalmannschaft (UEFA) Nationalmannschaft az:Polşa milli futbol komandası da:Polens fodboldlandshold en:Poland national football team es:Selección de fútbol de Polonia it:Nazionale di calcio della Polonia ja:サッカーポーランド代表 jv:Tim nasional bal-balan Polandia mr:पोलंड फुटबॉल संघ ru:Сборная Польши по футболу sq:Federata Polake e Futbollit szl:Reprezyntacyjo Polski we fusbalu chopůw wuu:波兰国家足球队 }}